


Soup, Tea and Trying Too Hard

by mikitsu_silverquick



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikitsu_silverquick/pseuds/mikitsu_silverquick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt a while back for some Aerrow/Cyclonis fluff.  Here ya'll go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup, Tea and Trying Too Hard

Winters were always hard, but this one was being more trouble than usual. It was a mild winter, not very cold, but cold enough. Instead of snow, they got freezing rains and sleet. A breakout of illness swept across the empire. Everyone seemed to be suffering from it; the gardeners, the guards, the citizens, the cook. Even the Prince Consort, Aerrow, and head of the Empress's guard, was bedridden by it. The Dark Empress herself seemed to be the only one who hadn't caught it. At least not yet. 

Cyclonis didn't let her mask fall, but she was still worried. Her empire was severely crippled by the outbreakl she only had to hope those who still contested her rule, contested her very existence, were also trapped to their beds. 

"I'm fine, really," Aerrow tried to convince her. The deep, rattling cough, didn't help his arguement. "I can walk around at least, you don't have to have me trapped to our chambers. I'm not a child."

Cyclonis ignored him, fussing with pillows around his head, and smoothing out the comforter. "You sound like a child, with all that whining."

Aerrow let out an aggravated sigh. He knew his wife well enough to read between the lines - she was worried, and was snapping at him in attempt to hide it. It would be sweet if it also didn't drive him up the wall. 

"I made you some soup." That gave Aerrow a start. A steaming bowl that was pale and lumpy appeared on a small tray. "I don't know you could cook."

Cyclonis gave an elegant shrug of one shoulder. "The cook is worse off than you are. The man can barely stand, let alone cook."

The bowl was warm against his palms. The soup didn't look all that appetizing with it's pale colour and they way it was congealing to the side of the bowl. But the aroma was strange, but not necessarily bad. It still set off his stomach though. He really wasn't sure he could eat it. Cyclonis, though, was looking with carefully concealed hope. It was such a rare sight, he didn't have the heart to dash it. Besides, he was a Sky Knight, surely some soup couldn't be that bad?

Aerrow dug his spoon in, "Well, then, how can I say no?" 

He almost gagged. The texture was awful, like gluey oatmeal. There was an overpowering flavour of sweet and sour, overlaid that was the strong taste of ground pepper. It wasn't quite enough to make his stomach roil but the taste lingered after he swallowed it down. He put on a smile, hoping that he hid his reaction the vile stuff. "Um, where did you get the recipe. It's... different."

Cyclonis, his wife and sovereign, gave him a curious look. "Family recipe. But I had to make it from memory. Why? Is not any good?" There was a hint of a frown forming between her eyes and the tilt of her lip. Aerrow did his best to assure her, not looking for a fight. Sometimes he was far to eager to please.

"No, definitely not. It's fine!" He took another spoonful to prove his point. His stomach did roil this time, and he coughed vigorously.

"You're a terrible liar," the bowl was ripped away from his grasp. "I'll just make us some tea. That much I can do." Aerrow had an apology on his lips, but he saw the small twist of a smile on Cyclonis lips. 

"Tea would be great."


End file.
